Many vehicle seats are configured to allow selective reclining or other relative movement between the seat bottom and the seat back. Mechanisms actuated either manually or electrically have been developed to either provide or assist with such movement. For example, some seats are equipped with reclining or other locking mechanisms that are configured to selectively allow or prevent relative movement between the seat bottom and the seat back. In mechanically actuated systems, springs are sometimes employed to bias the seat bottom and/or the seat back in a particular direction relative to each other to provide resistance to movement and/or a return force. Retention of such components within the seat assembly in a manner that is simple for manufacturing purposes and that is smooth and quiet during operation can be a challenge.